One Time More
by NadiaHart
Summary: A secret love between two. Who has captured this boys love? And who will finnaly give him what he wants tonight? Will the answer shock you or will you figure it out before then?


Disclaimer: I don't own them I just like to make them play with each other!

chapter 1: One Time More

Its short its what is called a drabble I think oh well read and review I hope u like it its my first try at something like this.

I look around the common room, the fire now is but glowing embers sending shrill shadows around the room. We did it no, one is left here, the time is now he grabs my hand and pulls me from the depths of my arm chair.

A smile forms on his sweet face as I let him pull me towards the door. I play hard to get and pull back a little, he persists, I let him be dominant this time and pull me forward towards the portrait.

It swings open with his force behind it, she know, the Fat Lady, and a shrouded smile forms on her lips as she spies us sneak past her in the darkness again!

Holding my hand tighter, he pulls me still crouching in the shadows, an open door, a secret passage, a shadowed crevice, its all we need. I love when he leads I let him more now. I can fell his thoughts and I know when he needs me, I know where he is going it where he always goes when he wants heavy petting.

I love the way he looks excitedly back at me when we get close to his favorite spot, a light squeeze on my hand when he sees it, I can feel him getting excited, a glance left then right, while he is occupied I run my palm over his arse. I love to see the chills run down his spine. To know that I get him excited when I do this, when I love him like I do.

I quick tug and I'm swept through the great door, closing it behind me his hands immediately begin to roam over my body, he knows I'm ready and he wants to relieve me of the immense pressure that is building up.

I never let him. And I never help him, it is crude ,yes, but I am not ready to go there. So he is always satisfied with rubbing and deep kisses.

His softy lips seek out mine and I give into their warm touch immediately. He tastes of sugar and lime he always tasted of sugar and lime. I live for that taste, I love him for that taste.

His soft tongue slides along my lower lip begging with a soft moan for entry, leaning his hips hard against mine I feel him, I feel his... Its is unusually big this time and his pained expression tells me that he needs relief this time...I will give it to him.

I smile against his smooth tongue and give him access to my mouth. Melting with him automatically. Our love, my love for him, his love for me, it is all said then, we never needed words so we never used them, we know already, we always have, we always will. I know when he needs, and he know before I need. Even if we are not together, we know.  
He begins to rub as he usually does, fabric on fabric, heat on heat, the warmth of his chest making up for the cold embrace of the wall behind me, his moans tell me this time _needs _to be different. He has waited but he will wait more if I say no, he never objects or complains, just looks at me with those sad, hazel puppy eyes. Sometimes in class I get lost in those eyes without even realizing I'm looking.

As he rubs me more urgently, deepening this kiss, this lime and sugar kiss. My hands rub down his chest to the hem of his pants. He takes a sharp breath in as I undo the button. Looking at me with those eyes, filled with love and lust and urgency for the need to have his fire put out.

"Are you sure" he speaks with all of the softness in the world, all ready knowing the answer.

"Yes" I reply in a husky voice kissing him as I drop his pants to the floor

My palm runs over his crotch, chills ripple down him, I smile as I drop his boxers too.

He deepens the kiss pushing me on.

My hands clasp around his hardness and I begin to pump, pulling out ever ripple of pleasure from him, moving extraordinarily slow, giving him tortures pleasure. He breaks our kiss to let out a low long moan throwing his head back. I send a flutter of kisses up his neck. Increasing my rhythm I want more moans from him they bring me so much pleasure. Shivers ripple down him and into me as my hand become sticky.

I lift it to my face to lick it as he kisses me gratefully down my neck. It tastes of lime.

As his palm brushes up against my crotch, nothing more is needed my underwear become sticky and he know he need not go any further.

"I love you Fred" I speak into his red hair

"I love you more then you know, for ever and ever I always will." he speaks huskily into my neck

"You are my George and you always will be." he kisses me deeply on my now swollen red lips running his finger lovingly thought my hair.

"Come now" I speak slowly a smile on my flushed face, "we need to get back, before Snape returns to his office"

A/n: So what did u think did you know who it was? I had to give it that twist at the end please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! oh and I'm not against taking requests to Wright any Drabble any who review would like! Just leave a review and maybe your e mail address and ill get back to you!


End file.
